Fate of Soul
by Animeluver180
Summary: An Amuto Song fic! Kagamine Rin's song Fate of Soul is used.


**OK so this is an Amuto story. So if you don't like Amuto why are you in this section? Anyways this one shot is based on Vocaloid Kagamine Rin's song, Fate of Soul! So yea, just read. **

**~xXxXx~**

A long time ago, there was an amazing artist who draws and paints from his imagination. One day he decides to draw a girl sitting on a swing smiling. He drew and drew without any rest. On the fifth day of drawing he suddenly loses his interest and stops. He gathers all his belongings and left the warehouse. He left behind all his materials and the unfinished drawing.

_Anata no gawa de_

_Dare yorimo chikaku_

_Soreha watashi ga umare ta_

_Imi mitsu keru basho_

Days passed by and the warehouse was closed down. Days turned weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Day by day, year by year the drawing stayed waiting for someone.

_Anata ha naniwo_

_Nozomu nodeshouka_

_Soreha watashi ni dekina_

_Ikotodesuka?_

" Hey Ikuto, I dare you to go into that abandoned warehouse. " said a boy to his friend. " Pfft. You know I _would _go in there, Kukai. " the boy replied.

" Then go already! " he said as he swatted his hands at him.

_Hitsuyou nai nara_

_Sono te de kakikeshite yo_

_Umaretekita watashi ga _

_Warui no dakara_

The boy who went by the name Ikuto entered the warehouse. He saw nothing but cobwebs and dust. But as he went deeper in he found the unfinished drawing. He looked at it for a while then got a drawing pencil he found and started to draw.

_Kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni_

_Kieteyuku sadame demo_

_Subete ukeirete hitomi tojiru_

_Sore demo_

Sure he wasn't the best drawer in his class or his friends but something about the drawing made him want to draw.

_Aa semete hitotoki demo_

_Anata ni aisatetai to_

_Negau koto wa_

_Tsumi deshou ka_

" Ikuto? What are you still doing here? " asked the boy named Kukai. " I dunno. I saw this drawing and decided to finish it. " he answered still drawing.

" But you know your not the best drawer right? " " I know. " " When are you going to stop? " " When I finish it. "

_Watashi no soba ni_

_Anata ga iru koto_

_Sore wa watashi ga sonzai suru_

_Tame no jouken_

" Whatever dude. " And with that he left leaving Ikuto alone with the drawing.

_Watashi ni nani ga_

_Dekiru no deshou ka_

_Sore wa anata ga nozomu_

_Koto desu ka?_

He held the pencil gently moving it in every direction thinkable. He made straight and curvy lines.

_Hajime kara subete_

_Wakatteita koto na no_

_Me o sorasu koto nante_

_Yurusarenakute_

Once he was done drawing the picture he traced it over with a darker shade of the pencil.

_Piriodo no sono mukou gawa ni wa_

_Dokomade mo tsuzuku yami_

_Subete ubau hodo _

_Kono sekai wa zankoku de_

While darkening it he kept erasing the stray marks he made.

_Aa kore wa shiranai kanjou_

_Mebaehajime ta watashi ni_

_Ataerareta _

_Bachi deshou ka_

He kept darkening all the lines and kept erasing the marks. It was already his third day and for some weird reason he wasn't tired. He felt like something or some_one_ was helping him stay awake. He darkened every detail, the eyes, the hair, arms, everything. He darkened the mid back hair and the fingers which coiled around the metal rim on the swing. He drew over the warm small smile and the clothes she had on. Finally he was done and grabbed the paint. He painted the hair pink and the eyes honey golden.

_Kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni_

_Kieteyuku sadame demo_

_Subete ukeirete hitomi_

_Tojiru sore demo_

He painted her skin soft white cream. He painted her clothes a mixture of different colors. He shaded everything and painted a clear blue sky in the background with red rose petals falling.

_Aa semete hitotoki demo_

_Anata ni aisaretai to_

_Negau koto wa tsumi_

_Deshou ka_

Once he was done he looked at the drawing. He has gone a week with no rest to finish a simple drawing. He gave a small smile and fell asleep next to the drawing.

_Tamerau hitsuyou wa nani mo nai_

_Kore wa owari ja nai no_

_Watashi wa watashi de_

_Aritsuzukeru itsumade mo_

Little did he know that the reason the man from a long time lost interest was because he wasn't worthy. But Ikuto was able to finish it because he _is _worthy.

_Aa wazuka na aida demo_

_Furetekure ta anata ni_

_Tsutaetai no_

_' Arigatou ' to_

Slowly the drawing started to glow faintly. But Ikuto was able to notice and woke up. He looked at the drawing and the girl in the drawing stepped out. She had everything that he had drawn. Pink mid back hair, honey golden eyes, and soft white cream skin. She looked at him and smiled. He was a bit shocked at what happened." Thank you. You decided to finish drawing me and now I will live here on earth. " she said with a cute petite voice. He relaxed and smiled. She went towards him and kissed him. He has never felt this way before and before you know it they end up kissing with no regrets. " I'm Amu. " she said once they parted.

They held hands and walked out of the warehouse to continue their new future together.

**xXxXx**

**Well there it is! How was it good or bad? I really hope it was good. :D**


End file.
